Amusement
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the local fair, but at the end of the night is a surprise she didn't expect. A fluffy one shot. ExB


"That was so much fun!" Bella exclaimed.

I was shocked to hear that Bella had never been to an amusement park before. She said only when she was little had she gone with her mother.

It wasn't all that thrilling to me, but it was an experience that I would not have Bella miss out on.

I had learned that she enjoyed roller coasters, though I'm not sure how. Most of the time she kept her face buried in my side, which I was complaining about in the least.

"Have you gotten enough of the rides?" I chuckled.

She nodded vigorously and grinned at me. She looked like a little kid at Christmas. We must have gone on every ride during the day, and since it was the evening, the booths were open. It looked more like a carnival now.

"Would you like to play some games, love?"

"Yes!"

I grabbed her hand and led her to the side area now filled with tons game booths. Each had their own individual prizes to be won.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. I could feel her shiver and just knew I had caused her to blush. I grinned at that.

"Um…" she breathed. "There,"

She pointed to a large platform with a basketball hoop perched high above some netting to capture the strayed balls. The prizes around it were colorful and larger than any other stand.

"Then let's go," I said.

Making our way through the large crowd, we managed to get to the large platform. I didn't fail to notice the man working at the game eyeing Bella. It sent my nerves into a frenzy.

I was only calmed by the fact that Bella hadn't even noticed there was another person there. She was gripping onto my sleeve and looking over all of the prizes.

"That one," she murmured, pointing to a stuffed lion.

I smirked knowingly. "If only there were a lamb to go alongside it."

She turned to me and looked into my eyes, reaching on her toes to kiss my lips softly. Even her slightest movements made my skin seep with her love and warmth. It just radiated from her.

The man beside us coughed and brought our attention to the two basketballs in his hands. I pulled out the two dollars and handed it to him.

"You shoot first," I said to Bella as I handed her a ball.

"I can't make a basket for my life," she blushed.

"Sure you can," I said as I stood behind her.

I wrapped my arms around hers while my hands went to hers on the basketball.

"Put your hands here… and move your arms into position."

She did as I told her while having an intense look of concentration on her beautiful face. She bit her lip as I loosened my grip on her and muttered a 'shoot' in her ear.

She pushed the ball forward with all of her might and watched as it hit the rim and spun into the net.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed the top of her head and chuckled.

"I did it, I did it!"

"I told you so," I teased.

A cough interrupted us yet again. There was quite a line behind us, and the man instructing the booth looked impatient.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The lion!" Bella answered immediately.

I chuckled as Bella enthusiastically accepted the lion as her prize. We walked off the platform and back into the sea of people.

I held her closely all night as she marveled at the lights and size of the park. She noted every booth and game as she passed it by.

After a while, Bella had decided to just play the games and not worry about the prizes. She had a never-ending smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

I pulled her off to a grassy knoll away from the crowd. She needed to rest after walking around for hours, not to mention that we had been in the park since this morning.

I pulled her into my lap and caressed her soft hair. Her scent swirled in my head as she snuggled closer to me, holding her lion just as close.

"Did you have a fun day?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you so much, Edward." she sighed.

I kissed her soft lips and smiled. "It's not done just yet."

"Edward, you've done so much. What else could there be?"

As she finished speaking, a loud horn blew from across the river in front of the knoll we were on. Bella looked over to the source of the sound and let out a gasp.

A sphere flew into the sky followed by a loud bang and then the sky lit up. The colours danced as they dimmed, only to be lit again by another.

The fireworks continued for sometime. I eagerly waited the finale; Bella was completely enticed in the show of the sky.

My arms tightened around her and my lips went to her ear. She leaned back against me and sighed in content.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you, Edward,"

"Look at the sky, love."

She looked confused but complied nonetheless. Her eyes carefully scanned the sky above us, watching as the previous colorful lights faded out.

A large sphere shot into the sky, the last of the evening. It let out a large crackle and then a huge explosion of light.

Bella gasped and her eyes watered up. She let out another noise that was somewhere between a gasp and sob.

In the sky was my own personal message to the love of my life. Bella spun in my arms, her eyes pouring love and tears.

I wiped the water from her eyes and kissed her passionately. I savored her taste, her scent… her very being.

All the while, the skies held an important message: '_Bella, will you marry me?_'


End file.
